Users often desire to have access to a variety of media services, including voice, video, data and/or messaging. Users also desire to have access to these media services by way of multiple end user devices.
Users often desire a particular level of quality of the service, without regard to the type of end user device such as a set top box or a mobile phone. The quality of service can be affected by a number of different conditions, including the delivery techniques, the network traffic, the type of media service, the type of end user device, and so forth.